everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Milton Grimm/cartoon
Milton Grimm debuted in the cartoon series in the Chapter 1 webisode "Apple's Tale: The Story of a Royal", which premiered on May 30, 2013. He is voiced by Jamieson Price in the English version of the cartoon. Chapter 1 Webisodes Over an undetermined time period, Milton prepares the students for Legacy Day at the podium. On Headmaster Grimm's orders, Baba Yaga organizes an intervention to get Raven Queen back on the wrong path. Apple, Briar, Madeline, and Lizzie are invited to help, but with the exception of Apple, none are of use. The intervention is ended when a frustrated Raven accidentally turns the headmaster into a chicken-man. Milton fails to get Raven to sign the Storybook of Legends during the Legacy Day ceremony. Knowing what horror this could unleash onto their world, he sneaks off to think of methods to turn the tide. He is interrupted in his ponderings when a dark laugh comes from a mirror in his office. TV specials Chapter 2 Webisodes Milton exploits Blondie's influence over the students by asking her to broadcast about the truth of school legends. Unfortunately, none of the traditional legends hold true. Milton secretly manipulates the results to his liking, with disastrous personal consequences. Milton is writing a speech when C.A. Cupid barges into his office. He is surprised to hear her talk about True Hearts Day and tries to recover the book. He immediately squashes her ideas, forbidding her to speak of the dangerous holiday to anyone, lest it encourages students to break from their destinies. Milton asks questions when he sees C.A. Cupid, Briar Beauty, and Hopper Croakington II going around the school with supplies for a "play". Milton is interrupted during a web conference by Duchess Swan reporting a secret dance to him. Unfortunately, Duchess had been given the wrong directions, so she and Milton walk into a decoy location. Furious, the Headmaster gives Duchess detention. Milton refrains Raven Queen from playing in the Talent Show because Sparrow Hood has already signed up. Also, he is not impressed with her song choice. He attends the Talent Show and is in awe of Raven's capability. Milton agrees with Apple's new idea. Milton is angered by Raven's rebellious acts, but gets silenced by her. He walks around the halls. TV specials Milton is writing a speech when C.A. Cupid barges into his office. He is surprised to hear her talk about True Hearts Day and tries to recover the book. He immediately squashes her ideas, forbidding her to speak of the dangerous holiday to anyone, lest it encourages students to break from their destinies. Milton asks questions when he sees C.A. Cupid, Briar Beauty, and Hopper Croakington II going around the school with supplies for a "play". Milton is interrupted during a web conference by Duchess Swan reporting a secret dance to him. Unfortunately, Duchess had been given the wrong directions, so she and Milton walk into a decoy location. Furious, the Headmaster gives Duchess detention. Milton summons Raven to his office and does not successfully persuade her to sign. Milton has several flashbacks throughout the time of Thronecoming of his brother and his childhood. He calls for the help of Ms. Trollsworth to switch the Evil Queen's Heritage Hall gift from a wand to a coin. Milton's plan is in action as he finds Raven by the Wishing Well, foreseeing a terrible vision. He is happy for Raven that she wants to sign. He is notified by Cedar that the book is a fake, but doesn't initially believe it. Later at night, he furiously questions the Evil Queen of where she hid the book, but she doesn't say much. He announces the Thronecoming dance and is soon confronted by Apple and Raven, who soon discover that it was he who made Raven into signing the book. He and Giles have a brotherly reunion and reconcile their relationship. Category:Chapter 1 characters Category:Chapter 2 characters Category:A Tale of Two Tales characters Category:True Hearts Day characters Category:Thronecoming characters